Dragon Heart
by BonneyQ
Summary: They had spent their whole lives at Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. There has fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems were the former pests. Most places have mice or mosquitoes. They had… dragons. [How To Train Your Dragon AU] [Gruvia]
1. Part I

**AN:** So here I am with another AU no one asked for. LOL Sorry about that but with the final Season of Dragons: Race to the Edge (from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise) which was **AWESOME** , I _had_ to write something (I have been wanting to write about it for YEARS, actually). LOL No, but really, watch the show on Netflix if you liked the two movies. It is set between 1 and 2 and the final episode was FULL of references to lead to movie 2 and it was AMAZING). I laughed the whole time, it's GREEEEEEEEEAT!

 **#**

 **Dragon Heart**

 **#**

They had spent their whole lives at Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. In a word, sturdy. And it's been there for seven generations, but, every single building is new. There has fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems were the former pests. Most places have mice or mosquitoes. They had… _dragons_. Most people would leave. Not them, they were Vikings and they have, stubbornness issues.

They had fought dragons for generations until they began training them after Natsu Dragneel tamed a Monstrous Nightmare, which is a fearless and proud dragon that could set itself on fire. _Of course_ Natsu would try and tame it instead of learn how to kill it (as any young Viking would), hating it the slaughter of dragons since he was a kid, taking Gray, the chief's son, down with him.

It wasn't… _easy_ but they managed to teach other Vikings to see reason after defeating the Red Death on dragonback.

They were fifteen years old, then, and now, with twenty, the whole of Berk had changed to function perfectly with Dragons.

Gray's dragon, Avalanche, was a Stormcutter; a dragon that resembled owls and displayed two pairs of wings that form an 'X' when flying. Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl. They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can be aggressive and are also quite curious. Very much like Gray, Avalanche was the perfect dragon for him.

Training the others had been a little difficult, but after five years, they had amazing Riders, who worked as protectors of Berk and its surrounds.

A few months after the beginning of training, a couple of former enemies, Berserkers and Berkians had been in war since Jose Porla became Chief but now peace was restored, appeared on Berk and after proving themselves trustworthy, they too, started to train after they, by coincidence, bonded with dragons.

One of them, her name was Juvia, as the Vikings didn't believe on naming their children nice things – instead, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls so she was named her after the rain, after a storm, – _she_ was special to the Chief's son.

Juvia bonded with a deep blue Titan Wing Raincutter she named Bozu – they were known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders and once Juvia had cut it free from a Hunter's net, it didn't leave her side, no matter what, not that the blue haired girl minded. She became a rider and just like the others, it seemed, after a couple of weeks, as if she'd had been born for it.

For some reason Gray could only wonder, Juvia Lockser was in love with him and had no intention of hiding it from anyone, Gray himself included, much to his father's amusement.

They build a small hut for her and another for her friend, Gajeel Redfox, just at the outskirts of Berk and hers was much smaller than her friend's, since as Silver Fullbuster, chief of the Hairy Hooligans, said she's probably marry into a family sooner rather than later.

Gray couldn't help but to notice a little sparkle of mischief in his father's eyes when he said that; the chief liked Juvia and as the years went by, he'd drop more and more hints about Gray settling and finding a wife of his liking, otherwise he'd have to choose one for him.

The thought of being married off to some unknown girl made Gray sick. Viking women were usually tough and resilient, yes, but not every woman could fight with a double spear as if it was an extension of her body or could ride a dragon. Juvia could do all of those things, but that was the first thought that came into his mind, he had other friends who were warriors.

And then, the young Riders moved to The Dragon's Edge, an isolated island a couple of days flight far from Berk and at, well, the edge of the archipelago so they could monitor and protect the dragons from Dragon Hunters.

What could go wrong on an island with a bunch of unsupervised young adults prone to trouble, huh?

Their chosen leader, Erza Scarlet, who rode a Razorwhip, just like Gajeel Redfox, had the idea for each to build their own hut, with their own kinks and needs; alongside with a common place and a stable for their dragons for whenever they needed it. Juvia claimed the space next to Gray's hut and he had to pretend to be annoyed, but… it had been three years since they met, they had been through a lot together and… he wasn't completely against the idea of getting their huts together.

"That way, Gray-sama, you can visit Juvia anytime you want." She winked at him and he felt his cheeks grow hotter.

The first time they kissed it was after she almost got herself killed during a rescue mission of a few Deadly Nadders, getting saved by Bozu at the very last moment. His heart almost stopped when he saw her free falling to the sea, wrapped on a net, while he was way too far to catch her. Apparently, the moment she saw a net flying in the direction of her and her dragon, she knew they couldn't outmaneuver so she did the first thing that came to mind, got up from her saddle and, even with Bozu's growl of protest, threw herself in front of him and got hit instead, slowing the net down, giving Bozu time to be able to get out of the way to not get hit.

Thankfully, the dragon caught her and the mission was almost at the end so Gray barked orders for Bozu to take Juvia back to the Edge and just a few minutes later, the Nadders were released and the Hunters were very sorry to have tried to get them.

The Riders arrived just as Juvia was lying in front of her hut (Bozu's personal landing zone) trying to cut the net with one of her daggers, and Gray was so furious and scared, he landed Avalanche next to the Raincutter, walked right her way, his own dagger in hand and started to help her.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" She smiled at him but he didn't reciprocate, he was too angry to say anything and she frowned at his mood.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy Heartfilia – the daughter of the richest family at Berk, who'd rather fly than stay at home pretending to be less than what she was – asked and both Juvia and Gray heard footsteps.

"Juvia is fine." The blunette answered just as Gray finally worked out the last knot to set her free.

Gray helped her up and before she could even thank him, he hissed at her: "Are you out of your mind?"

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You got caught by a net on purpose and was falling to your death!" He all but yelled at her. "Didn't you follow the plan?"

She felt a bit insulted, then, he could see but it was Erza who answered him. "She did, Gray. She was in position but accidents happen-"

"Did you see what happened?" Gray turned to look at the other Riders, still shaking in anger. "She threw herself into the net."

"Otherwise it would've caught Juvia and Bozu." Erza told him. "It was a dangerous move, but smart."

"See?" Juvia pointed at their leader, not really understanding Gray's reaction.

"You could've died!"

There was silence for a moment until Cana, whom had been friend with Gray since they were in diapers, said: "Alright, let's all give them privacy." Cana, who wore her long brown hair into a tight bun while on a mission, started to steer them all away.

"Why? I want to watch." Natsu always liked to see Gray get into trouble and he hoped he'd get some trouble from Juvia – unlikely, given the girl's devotion to him, but one could hope.

"Because this isn't about the net, babe." Lucy told her betrothed as she pulled them away from Juvia's deck while Avalanche and Bozu each blocked one of the two bridges that connected the huts together to give their humans some privacy from the _other_ humans.

"Gray-sama, what is going on?" Juvia asked, confused. She put her dagger back inside her brown boot, her dark blue coat – the same color as Bozu gave her advantage, since she blended right into the dragon and someone would only see there was a Rider too late – spotless and she pulled the hood away, showing her light blue hair on a perfect single braid, only her bangs falling a little over her beautiful blue eyes.

"What is going on is that you _purposefully_ threw yourself in front your dragon to be caught by a net!"

"Which saved both Juvia _and_ Bozu!" She was clearly exasperated with him. What was going on with her Gray-sama? They had done worse before. "Everyone else was too far away to catch us and if it had caught both of us, we would've fallen onto the water and we wouldn't be able to swim because we were trapped! We would've drown!"

"So your solution was to-" He tried but she didn't let him.

"Throw myself in front of my dragon, trusting he'd pick me up – which _he did_ , by the way – so we could both survive?" She asked. "Yes, _absolutely_ and she'd do it again. Any of you coming to get us could result on the Hunters getting away with the Nadders and that could _not_ happen."

"You…" Gray started to walk from one side to the other like a caged dragon, frustrated beyond reason with her. She always did that, she always put herself in dangerous situations, didn't think much of herself. "You could've-"

"Died? Yes, you've mentioned a few times." She chuckled. "But she didn't. Today went fine, all according to plan, but somethings we can't control." Juvia turned around to open the hatch to get into her hut. "There's always next time, though." She joked and Gray saw red.

He spun her round, her back hit the hatch and suddenly they were too close to each other. Gray barely heard the growling coming from Bozu, who would stop at nothing to protect his human and more growling from Avalanche who would to the same if Bozu attacked even though the two dragons were friends.

"Don't even joke about this." Gray hissed between his teeth, serious and she could finally see he was feeling way more than just frustration for the mission. "Do you understand me?"

Juvia stared at him for a few seconds before she slowly put a hand on his cheek – seeing the gesture, both dragons stopped their growling, noting the female human wasn't afraid or in any danger at all. "Gray-sama." He looked into her eyes. "What's the matter?"

It was amazing how quick she was to just disarm him. Hopefully she hadn't figure that one out yet, but she could calm him down with a touch, a look or even by being close to him and… it threw him off balance every time.

Her blue eyes were worried, he could see and if he weren't so conflicted with himself, he would've laughed: she was the one who almost died and she was the one who was concerned.

"I was too far away to catch you." He finally told her. Gray always felt responsible for her even when he knew very well she could handle herself – Hel, she even beat him a couple of times during hand-on-hand combat. Besides, she was fine, Bozu had caught her just in time, yet he felt so… hopeless. So many 'what ifs' running through his mind. "If Bozu hadn't arrive in time…"

"It's not your job to catch me." Juvia told him, softly, caressing his cheek with her thumb and he leaned on the touch. "Juvia is a Rider, same as you. She knows the risks, the same as you. One day, if she were to fall during battle, she'd go to Valhalla happy to have served the best she could."

"You can be so reckless sometimes I feel it should be someone's job to catch you." Suddenly, his heart seemed as if it could burst out of his chest. He got to a point where he couldn't deny it anymore; he didn't want to, not after that afternoon.

Juvia giggled and there were stupid butterflies inside his stomach. "Let's not talk about reckless because you would win that one easily." Gray snorted but had no come back, seeing it was the truth. "But well… if you are offering to try to catch Juvia sometimes if she falls, she might take you up to that offer." The blunette said playfully, and put her hand away from his cheek, pushing him away so she could turn around and open the hatch to her hut.

She thought this was one of their usual flirts where she usually insinuated herself lightly and he'd blush, to her amusement and then they'd leave at that. They had been doing it for years but for some reason, that day Gray had enough.

Gray followed her inside – her hut was very large just in case her dragon decided to sleep inside and Raincutters were quite large and was actually very organized except for the bunch of cloths on the corner where she'd mend and sew the Rider's clothes, she was _really_ good at it – and closed the hatch behind him and she turned, surprised to see him there.

"Uh…" It was endearing to see her thrown off her game for once. "Gray-sama?"

"What if I am?" His voice was firmer than he was feeling at that moment.

She frowned, taking a step back towards him. "What if you are what?"

"Offering to try to catch you if you fall?" Gray asked and Juvia seemed surprised, eyes wide and even her cute mouth was slightly opened in shock.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Are you… offering?" Her question was barely louder than a whisper.

It was the moment of the truth, then.

"Yes."

Maybe it was her who moved first, maybe it was him or maybe both moved at the same time, but the next thing either of them knew, their lips met and the world was suddenly right.

 **#**

Erza was, to say the least, very strict when it came down to let the young men and women share huts but it didn't mean they hadn't found ways to slip into each other's hut and enjoy. Juvia and Gray, after that first kiss, couldn't stop seeing each other, couldn't stop kissing and touching.

The next time his father subtly asked Gray about his intentions on marriage, Gray told him he didn't need to worry about as long as Silver didn't want for it to happen anytime soon.

Silver was overjoyed to hear his son finally had taken the step to be with his beloved and told him he'd start writing letters rejecting the offers Gray received from various chiefs around the archipelago. Gray nodded in agreement.

Now that he had Juvia, there was no way anyone else would become his wife. Not that he planned on getting married the next moon, but… she was it and he could see it more every day.

The night they took it further than kissing and naughty touches, Gray (whom hadn't spoken about marriage with her at the time) asked if she wanted to continue, if she didn't want to save herself for her husband.

Her answer was to tell him she had saved herself for her husband, it didn't mean they had to be married for it to happen and if they never get to be married, they were in her heart and it was what mattered.

His heart almost burst from his chest as he understood: she chose him as much as he chose her.

After that, it was almost impossible for one to sleep without the other, they always slipped into the other's hut and even though they were certain Erza knew about them and the other couples, they were always careful.

Everything changed, though, when Gray was called by Erza and given a very dangerous mission only he, apparently, could pull off. Infiltrate the Hunters that called themselves Avatar. The mission was so secret, the only ones who knew were Erza and Silver – apparently Gray's story would be about a mutiny, how he hated his father succumbed to loving the dragons instead of killing them.

Avatar was just outside the territory they usually patrolled so they would've heard about the Riders, but wouldn't know Gray was part of it. Which meant he also needed to leave Avalanche behind.

It was a long shot but if they could pull through… The Eastern Dragon Market would suffer immensurable and even break. If the others knew, they would want to help and sometimes too much help had catastrophic consequences.

He begged to at least tell Juvia, but Erza was adamant about it. She'd take care of it, but he couldn't tell her a word.

With his heart in pieces, Gray spent his last night at the Edge with Juvia and when was still dark outside, before he parted, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, pulled the blanket closer to her and went to the stables to say goodbye to Avalanche for the time being.

The dragon, his friend for more than five years, understood Gray would be away for a long time but he would come back. That, the Stormcutter understood. He also understood he'd have to take care of his human's mate while Gray was gone – he asked for it and Avalanche liked the female a lot so it wouldn't be a problem.

After taking a boat, Gray sailed into the night.

 **#**

 **AN:** There will be a part II in a couple of days, showing Gray's return. I know this probably won't be read by many, but if you got this far, thanks for reading! Oh, the dragon's descriptions are from the HTTYD wikia, alright? ;)

(I promise the second part will be better haha And I didn't give Natsu a Night Fury because come on, a Monstrous Nightmare is _much_ more his style.)

02/28/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Part II

**AN:** More Gray, Juvia and Dragons, people! I'm overwhelmed with the responses! Thank you so much!

 **#**

 **Dragon Heart**

 **#**

Six months.

He couldn't believe he'd been away for six months, Gray thought as he got a glimpse of Dragon's Edge from his boat. He could sail a few days more until he got to Berk, with the provisions he had, but he just needed something familiar for a night and then he could go. He was too exhausted and needed to rest before appearing half-dead back home.

By the looks of it from afar, no lights or smoke fire, everyone had moved out – at least for the time being – which was understandable, Dragon's Edge was never meant to me their permanent home, just their Headquarters while they were after the Hunters inside their territory.

He docked and grabbed his bag and was pleased to see it was still in good shape – meant no one attacked the base since he left. Perhaps, if the others weren't too involved into their own lives back at Berk, they could come back there for a while. He missed the Edge.

He missed his old life.

Gods above, he missed his dad, his dragons, his friends and Thor be good, he _really_ missed his girlfriend. He hoped she was doing alright back at Berk – the few letters he exchanged with his father and Erza had been all business.

Gray walked up to the clearing they usually used at nights they wanted to have a bit of a party and saw some utensils there, clean utensils. The coal at the firepit didn't seem to be old as well. Someone was living there.

Hearing a sound coming from the forest, voices, footsteps and something bigger now that he paid attention, Gray ran to hide behind the common outpost, taking his sword from its sheath and getting ready to fight if necessary.

His heart almost stopped when he heard a too familiar voice coming closer.

" _Yes_ , Juvia knows you think worms, grubs and maggots are a treat and you love it, Bozu, but this is not human food. Especially raw." Gray couldn't move, heart beating fast inside his chest and he heard a snort coming from a dragon and then a grumble of protest. "I am _not_ eating that. We've had this conversation for years."

Still unable to move, Gray heard the familiar grumble of laughter of… _Avalanche?_ Was he there with her?

"Don't gloat just because Juvia eats fish like you, Ava." Juvia chuckled and the sounds stopped and Gray peeked from behind the hut and saw Juvia, his Juvia, scratching Bozu under his chin, to the dragon's delight, as it moved its entire body, happily. "Don't worry, Bozu. Mama still loves you even if you eat all those disgusting things."

Avalanche seemed to want Juvia's attention as well and rubbed his head on hers and Juvia chuckled, petting the dragon with her other hand and then, suddenly, Avalanche's head turned the way Gray was, he sniffed the air and then ran towards the hut just in time the large dragon bounced on him.

Unable to see what caused Avalanche's behavior, Juvia immediately reached for her double spear and went into battle mode, Bozu bared his teeth until he smelled who it was, and he calmed down, to Juvia's surprise.

"Yes, it's me, buddy. Nice seeing you too." Gray said to Avalanche, his sword falling on the ground, Avalanche licked Gray's hair, making cooing and happy noises, bouncing around him. "Hey, watch the hair."

He finally looked in Juvia's way and saw she was paralyzed, her spear in her hand, her hair unusually loose and looking like a beautiful Valkyrie ready to fight to Valhalla if necessary were not for her wide eyes, looking at him as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Gray-sama?" Her question was barely louder than a whisper.

"Hi." He said, sheepishly and the next thing he knew, Juvia threw her spear on the floor and ran his way. Gray opened his arms just in time she threw herself on them and suddenly, everything was right in the world when he hid his face on her neck, smelling her scent. His arms were around her waist, taking her off the ground while she had her own around his shoulders.

"Oh, gods." She whispered over and over again and when he looked up, she kissed him, then again, again and again. "You are _here_."

"I am." He told her between kisses and chuckled when he put his legs around his hips. "Why are you still here? Why aren't you at Berk?"

"Couldn't leave." She kissed him, that time coaxing his mouth open for a proper kiss and Gray all but melted. "Juvia was waiting for you to come back."

"And I did." He told her, a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I left, I'll tell you everything-"

"Later." She gave him another kiss and unwrapped her legs from around him and stood on her own. "You look tired, you need to eat and take a bath."

"I-"

"Don't get me wrong, Gray-sama, but you _do_ need that bath."

 **#**

Of course Juvia made sure to feed him while she asked for Bozu to lit up a fire to warm up some water to fill in her bathtub and Gray didn't know how much he needed to eat something that tasted good until he dug in some yak chops Juvia cooked.

"Come, Gray-sama." She grabbed his hand once he was done with the food and pointed to the now filled bathtub. Gray took his hand and stood up, pulling his armor away and Juvia watched until she saw the dark linen shirt and she helped him take it off, then, not even caring where it landed.

She touched the new scars on his chest, curious, but without saying a word and Gray watched her furrowed brows yet she asked nothing. The blunette undid his belt and Gray took a step behind to kick his boots off and take off his pants – there wasn't really any shame in neither of them, seeing they had done way more than seeing each other's naked bodies.

The moment Gray got into the bathtub, he moaned with how good it felt, his muscles relaxed with the hot water and Juvia left for a few moments and returned with some soap and cloth to clean him.

Juvia kneeled next to the tub and helped him clean his arm and then his chest, both in comfortable silence and when Juvia got a jug of water and stood behind him, pouring water into his hair and then soaping it, massaging his skull, Gray moaned. Just the act of washing his hair was an immensurable pleasure. How long was it since he _actually_ felt clean?

The water was almost lukewarm when they finally removed all the grime from his body and hair – Juvia had put some sort of oil in his hair to smell it better, she offered him a towel and while he dried himself off, she went to the chest she kept her clothes and brought a pair of his linen pants and a shirt.

He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Juvia keeps some of your clothes here to make sure they would be clean when you returned. She was right."

"Of course you were." He rolled his eyes and started to put the pants on and foregone the shirt for the moment – it was warm enough inside. He dried his hair the best he could and the moment he put the towel away, it seemed all the exhaustion he felt for the past six months, caught up on him. He still needed to talk to Juvia before he could rest. "Juvia…" He started, but she shook her head and offered him her hand and he took it.

Gray frowned when she started to lead them upstairs to where she had her bed and Gray didn't have the strength to fight her off over it, even if he knew he'd never protest.

"Lie down." Juvia told him and he did so, as if in a daze, everything around him, close to fade as much as he tried to fight. "Now, you are going to rest."

"I need to-" The mattress felt so good, he could feel every bit of fight inside him going away, his muscles relaxing even more.

"Sleep." She told him, pulling covers over him.

"Stay." Gray asked her, grabbing her hand. "Please."

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Okay."

Juvia lied down on her bed and a second later, Gray was practically lying atop of her, feeling her soft warm body close to his. She caressed his hair and it was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.

 **#**

It had been months since Gray had slept that well, he concluded when he opened his eyes, and that he had slept through the night, actually. He looked to the side of the bed Juvia was supposed to be and found it empty and cold.

Ignoring his urges to just lie down and sleep again, Gray stretched his arms and got up from the bed, finding the shirt Juvia had given him the night before and his boots.

Once dressed, he came down the stairs, feeling more relaxed than ever and the moment he opened the hatchet of her hut, Avalanche was there, waiting for him and before Gray could even say a word, the Stormcutter jumped on him – throwing him onto the wooden floor and started to sub its face on Gray's whole body, cooing happily in greeting.

"Hey, Avalanche! Sorry I didn't speak to you much last night." Gray laughed. "I was a bit of a mess and I thought you guys were at Berk, not here." To Avalanche, it was code to pretty much use his whole upper body to rest on Gray's, leaving him without breath. "Alright, buddy, you are literally killing me, here. Get off, please."

"Thank you." Gray took a deep breath when the dragon lifted itself off of him and allowed him to get up. The Viking reached for Avalanche and started to pet him just the way it liked, making the dragon purr in pleasure. "I've missed you, buddy." Gray confessed. "I missed flying too." That's when he noticed the saddle on the dragon with a note on it. "Wait… Did Juvia put your saddle on?" Avalanche cooed in happiness and Gray reached for the paper.

 _Gray-sama, when you wake up, join Juvia and Bozu at the Southeast side of the island. Juvia knows you probably miss flying so she got Avalanche ready for you! See you soon!_

He couldn't help but to laugh at how well she knew him. Gray looked to the dragon, whose big eyes were curious. "I chose a good one, didn't I?" Avalanche grumble a positive reply. "Or rather she chose me and I was helpless but to chose her back, but either way." He shrugged. "Ready for a flight, Avalanche? Through the scenic way, please." The dragon all but jumped in excitement and Gray laughed. "Yeah, I'm excited too, buddy."

Gray got on top of the dragon as if he had done it just the day before, and the moment Avalanche soared through the skies, Gray felt the freedom he sought so much and was only truly capable of, on dragonback.

It took them a while to get to the spot Juvia mentioned because Gray and Avalanche were reconnecting and using their old moves to see how rusty they were and the Rider decided they needed to practice a lot, but later, after he found his girlfriend.

Finding Juvia and Bozu wasn't too hard, and not just because her Dragon was just as big as his, but also because it seemed Juvia had been planning on having a picnic. She waved when she saw him approach and Gray landed next to Bozu, who was digging for worms but bared his teeth at Gray aggressively before digging again. It was odd, Bozu always liked Gray, why would he act like that?

"Good afternoon, Gray-sama!" Juvia told him when he was close enough and Gray frowned.

"Afternoon? For how long did I sleep?" He was surprised.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." She told him and kissed once he was within reach and he sighed into it. "Juvia figured you needed it."

"I must've looked like death last night." Gray sighed.

"You were exhausted." She put her arms around him. "Still are, actually. We'll sleep early again tonight, your father will probably be here tomorrow morning."

"My father?" Gray asked, being pulled by his hand towards the food and drinks she had prepared for them.

"Juvia sent a Terror Mail last night after you slept." She told him, sitting on the grass and opening a basked and the smell… Gray's stomach made a loud sound and she giggled. "It probably arrived this morning and he's probably just barked a bunch of orders on how he wanted things done, hopped on his dragon and is in his way here."

"I was planning on going back there in a couple of days…" Gray moaned when he bit the bread (she had made fresh bread, dead gods he loved her)

"He's your father." Juvia chuckled. "Of course he's coming. Juvia would've done the same if the roles were reverse. Silver-sama and Juvia had a deal wherever you appeared, the other would send a Terror Mail so the other could move. It turns out, Juvia was the lucky one."

Gray drank some mead and asked: "You've been here the entire time?"

Juvia put a stay lock of her hair that wouldn't stay on her braid, behind her ear. "Most of it. Juvia goes to Berk once a month for supplies, but just for a day." She shrugged. "Everyone returned there after a month, with you gone to infiltrate and with Natsu-sun gone to the Western Market, the Hunters all but stopped so they decided to go back home until we were all reunited again." Juvia told him. "Juvia didn't have much to go back to there, and someone needed to take care of the Edge, so she volunteered."

"Wait… Natsu went undercover too?" Gray asked.

"A few days after you did. _He_ left a note for Lucy-san, returned just last week." Her tone was a little bitter and he knew he deserved that – actually he deserved to be thrown into an arena with no weapons and let her gut him with her double spear. A little bitterness was nothing compared to it.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to…"

"Juvia knows." She sighed sadly and looked at him. "Erza-san explained it to me but… we could've gone together. Juvia is a Berserker, Gray-sama. We are known for being… well, _berserk_. Having me by your side could've made your cover even more believable and it… it would've saved us both from the heartache."

Gray reached for her and pulled her to him until she was straddling him. "I am sorry." He said slowly. "I regretted not taking you the moment I left, but by then… I'm so, _so_ sorry." Gray pulled her for a kiss and she sighed into it, as did he – the night before he had been too tired to even kiss her the way she should've been kissed but now that both of them were rested, he kissed her as if life depended on it and in a way, it did.

"Promise you won't leave me behind again." She panted when he started to kiss her throat.

"I won't leave you behind again, no matter the mission." Gray agreed easily, focused on his task of thoroughly kissing his girlfriend. "And I will show how sorry I am as many times necessary."

Juvia laughed at that. "Okay. Juvia will hold you to it."

They started to kiss again, touch – gods, he missed her warm skin against his own, he didn't know how much until that moment – and grind. Oh, he really missed the griding. Things were beginning to get really heated when they felt a rather large dark blue head sneak its way between their stomachs, pushing them apart.

"Bozu!" Juvia exclaimed and noticed his mouth full of worms. "We already talked about this: thank you for trying to feed me but I will _not_ eat worms!" She was exasperated and failed to notice the dragon's glare at Gray, confusing him even more than before – he had a feeling the interruption hadn't been about worms at all.

After telling her dragon off until he returned to eat – meanwhile Avalanche let out a gurgle of laughter (at Gray or at Bozu he couldn't say) – the mood was ruined and they resumed their picnic while Gray told her about his mission and Juvia filled him in on news about their friends.

 **#**

"Okay, Avalanche, you have to help me." Gray whispered to his dragon while Juvia caressed her dragon a few meters away at the stables (who, by the way, was glaring at Gray again and every time the humans seemed to try to get closer, he got in the way). The owl-like dragon tilted his head in question. "I want to be alone with Juvia and Bozu's been acting very weird towards me and I need some alone time with her, buddy." Gray told him and the gurgle of laughter that time was definitely at Gray's predicament. "Yeah, laugh away, asshole." Gray rolled his eyes and pushed the dragon (who didn't bulge) away and Avalanche gurgled more. "Alright, alright. Can you please, keep him here with you tonight? I know you two sleep in Juvia's hut now – nice job on protecting her, by the way, buddy–" it earned him a scratch on the chin "but we really need alone time."

Avalanche made a questioning sound and Gray's face turned red as he whispered. " _Mate_ , Avalanche. I am _really_ hoping to _mate_ with her tonight and I don't need two dragons inside her hut listening to the whole thing!"

Finally the dragon understood his human's needs and made an agreeable sound. It _really_ seemed as if his human needed mating by the way he was smelling whenever he looked at his female.

"Thank you." Gray sighed in relief. "You are _the_ best friend I could ask for."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked and Gray looked up just to see Bozu wrapped around her protectively, baring his teeth at him from behind her, Juvia didn't suspect a thing. "Shall we retire?"

"Yeah, sure." Gray scratched Avalanche's head one more time whispering good night before he walked away.

"No, Bozu. Stay." Juvia told her dragon, who was about to follow his human. "Juvia will be fine, alright? You'll hear if she's in trouble. Good night, baby." She cooed and the moment she turned her back and Gray looked over his shoulder, he saw the dragon hiss at him once more.

What was going on with that dragon?

 **#**

"Son!" Silver Fullbuster – Chief of the Hairy Hooligans and Berk – yelled before he even got off from the saddle of his blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, Icepick, and the moment he landed, he ran towards his son, giving him a bone crushing hug. "Oh, you are alright after all."

"I knew he would be." Juvia's friend, Gajeel Redfox said, landing on his Razorwhip, Metalicana – a dragon covered in metal armor and two talons on each foot, spiky sail and spikes all along its wings. His tiny girlfriend, Levy McGarden, blue hair just like Juvia and an expert on dragon physical proprieties riding right in front of him, smiled and waved at Gray.

Apparently, once they heard their friend returned, all the other Riders decided to come back to the Edge, at least for a short visit, all of them landing around their Chief.

"I'm alright, dad." Gray told his father. Silver and Gray's appearances were uncanny with its similarities – they looked like copies of each other, their only difference being age and different scars.

"Good." Silver smiled and turned to Juvia. "Oh, my daughter, how have I missed you!"

Wait, _daughter_?"

"Hello, father." Juvia answered shyly and accepted the hug giving an apologetic smile to Gray over his father's shoulder.

"Father?" Gray couldn't help but to ask when the older Fullbuster released the young woman, who ran to greet their female friends with hugs as well.

"Yes." Silver nodded and gave no further explanation, knowing full well Gray intended Juvia to be his bride when the time came, making the young man blush. "Now, tomorrow we can talk about business. Today, we celebrate! Natsu and Gray returned from their journeys safe and sound!"

"You just want a party!" Gray accused his father.

"Right on!"

"Party! And we brought boar!" Natsu celebrated as well and told hos Monstrous Nightmare: "Happy, fire in the hole!" He pointed at the firepit and the dragon hit it.

"I still can't believe, after all these years, you named your Dragon 'Happy'." Gray said, approaching his pink haired.

"Hey, I don't complain about yours being named 'Avalanche', do I?" Natsu snorted and both bumped fists. "Nice to see you are not dead."

"Yeah, feeling's mutual."

 **#**

While most of the girls were inside finishing the boar, they would roast for the celebration, the guys were around the pit, their dragons either flying around or playing with each other near the woods.

Gray decided that if someone knew what could be happening with Bozu – who, once again, during the day had done his best to keep Gray and Juvia apart – it was that group.

"So… something's weird is happening with Bozu." Gray told the guys, who frowned and looked at the dragon in question, gurgling laughter at Lucy's Nadder, Stellar, as they played. "He just won't let me and Juvia be alone. Like, we are about to kiss and suddenly he's pulling her away, I swear one time today he actually dragged her with his mouth. Perhaps it's a territorial thing with Juvia?"

"Strange." Silver said. "He was fine with me."

"Yeah, me too." Natsu agreed.

"Same." Gajeel answered but then seemed to think. "I don't think it's territorial per se otherwise him and Avalanche would've gone down a long time ago."

"That's true." Gray agreed. "Well, that's one theory out of the window."

"But I think…" Gajeel thought for a moment. "I think he's mad at you about leaving Juvia behind and he doesn't want for it to happen again."

" _What?_ "

"You… you didn't see the way she was when you left, man." Natsu was the one to speak, then. "She was… devastated. Bozu tried to cheer her up but all she wanted to do was to be locked on her hut."

"I took a while for her to feel better, almost a month." Gajeel told him, red eyes getting darker. "We knew it was a mission, she did too but even so, she was… not _that_ Juvia." He pointed to the communal hut where they could see Juvia being her radiant self. "She was a shell."

"Maybe Bozu made the connection and is trying to protect her from you." His father told him.

Gray thought it over for a moment; it made sense, Raincutters were extremely loyal and if Gray had hurt Juvia…

"Oh, Thor." Gray groaned. "I'm going to have to apologize to the bloody dragon and ask his permission to resume dating Juvia, won't I?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah."

"Be grateful Bozu's not a Razorwhip, otherwise you wouldn't get a word in."

"I hate my life."

 **#**

The boar was roasting when Gray excused himself for a moment to go to his hut where he found his still unpacked bag and found a little box inside it, put it on his pocket and quietly went to the stables.

Spotting Bozu wasn't too difficult, he was at his bay and the moment he stepped inside, Avalanche was behind him and Gray felt much better to have some backup.

"Hey, Bozu." Gray greeted the dark blue dragon who hissed. "Yeah, you are pissed at me and I finally figured out the reason. You are mad because I left Juvia, right?" The snort he received from Bozu and Avalanche was answer enough. "Alright, I messed up, I was wrong." He told the dragon, he took a step closer. "But I was trying to protect her too, you know?" Bozu's head tilted to the side. "Where I went… not the best place for women to be, not even one as formidable at defending herself as Juvia.

"It was a dangerous place and if she had gone, you wouldn't have come with us just like I couldn't bring Avalanche." He hoped _that_ held some weight and thankfully, he could see some tension leave the Raincutter. "Look, I haven't told her yet, but when I am ready, I will marry her." He tool the box from inside his pocket and opened, showing the dragon a betrothal necklace with a dragon and a raindrop on it. "It means… she'll be my mate forever and I won't hurt her again. We will be together.

"You want to protect her? I do too so it will be much better if we cooperate with each other instead of fighting." He told the dragon, getting close enough to touch but not daring to just yet. "Please, I will help you keep her safe and you'll help me do the same." The dragon made a dubious sound. "I know, I know, you'll keep an eye on me but… can I _please_ have some time with her?" He asked, finally caressing the dragon's snout. "I hurt her that badly again and you can roast me, how about that?" Bozu gurgled some laughter and Gray felt calmer. "Do we have a deal?"

After a moment, Bozu's snout pressed itself harder on Gray's hand and the human knew they had reached an agreement. "Thank you. I will not disappoint you." Bozu's sound of warning was enough warning and Gray chuckled.

"I need to get back to the party." He told the dragon. "If you could keep the necklace between us, I'd appreciate. I'd like a few more months before she thinks I'm proposing to put a blanket over the whole 6 months away thing." Gray caught himself. "Alright, you can't actually speak so you can't tell her anything. Well, even better." He snorted. "Thanks, Bozu, see you tomorrow for training. You too, Avalanche." Gray told his own dragon and walked out of the stables back to his hut where he'd hide the small box.

Before putting it away, he took a last look on the betrothal necklace. He had commissioned it three months before and it was a dragon curled around a drop of water and his hand sweated a little bit, picturing the moment he'd give it to her. He closed the box and put it away.

Soon, when he was ready, he'd give it to her.

 **#**

 **AN:** Well, _someone_ had to be pissed off at Gray and this time, was Juvia's dragon, seeing she doesn't seem to be able to get angry at him herself. HAHA

Hoped you enjoyed the ride (pun intended lol) and thanks to: **light is in the dark** **,** **Nap Team Captain** **,** **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi** **,** **Waffels,** **Lavi-hime 4E -3** **,** **JayScriptMage345** **,** **Freecia** (aka meowica97 haha) **, Guest,** **Martygruvialover** **, Guest,** **marie7730** **,** **Snoopy A** **,** **Jesscc98** **,** **Kiitcatt** **,** **AliceRedfox** **,** **janestripes** **,** **3-Kitty-3** **,** **icy-rain499** **,** **Dragonll237** and **MariFive**! You guys made me so happy with your support! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed the finale!

03/02/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Part III

**AN:** So this chapter wasn't supposed to exist but here we are. HAHA hope you like it. Oh, **the rating is now T**!

 **#**

 **Dragon Heart**

 **#**

Living at the Edge had been fun while it lasted, and they would always remember, but with the Hunters gone, life at Berk called them back and soon, they had a new routine.

Juvia made her money by sewing and baking – skills she perfected while living at the Edge – but she still found time to fly with Bozu in the mornings and before she retired to her house at night and she spent time whenever they could, which wasn't much, giving the fact Silver increased Gray's duties as training to become Chief one day.

So, the young couple snatched any moment they could to be together.

"I can't believe Natsu and Lucy are getting married in three days." Gray said while kissing Juvia's neck as she straddled him, both at one of the hot springs, the one only the Chief used (and since learning about it, Gray was more than happy to share with Juvia).

"Juvia does." She giggled and moaned a little when his hands roamed over her body, the hot water and his touches keeping the cold air away from them. "She has been baking a lot for that wedding."

"The Heartfilias are the richest people in town, so I am guessing you will be paid well." He kissed her clavicle and she hummed in agreement. "To think that was almost me."

The blunette's body tensed and she pulled him by the hair, so she could look at his face, and he looked up at her, dazed, expecting her to kiss him, but instead, she was frowning at him. "Almost you?"

"Uh…" Alarm bells rang inside his mind, but he tried to fix it. Bad move. "Our parents wanted to marry us when we turned of age. Richest family, Chief's family. They thought it made sense." He shrugged.

"You almost married Lucy-san." Juvia's face was as impassive as it could be but Gray knew, inside, she was burning with jealousy.

"The contract was never done." He was quick to tell her. "Lucy and I grew up together, she's like a sister, she always loved Natsu and I wasn't interested at all. Period." Juvia narrowed her eyes. " _At all_ , I swear."

"You never told me that." Juvia said.

Gray shrugged. "I barely remember most of the time." It was clear she still didn't like it. so he moved his hands to her waist and tried to reassure her once more. "She will be married in three days, there was never anything for you to worry or _ever_ will be, okay?"

It took her a moment to lean and kiss him, hard, her hand going between them and she bit his lower lip, making him groan. "Juvia will make you remember whom you belong to just so you won't ever forget."

For the next hour they stayed at the hot springs, Gray thought of nothing else other than Juvia.

 **#**

The wedding was beautiful, and it made Gray remember the betrothal necklace he had gotten Juvia months before. Certainly, enough time had passed so he could propose to her without her thinking it was a way to make her forgive him.

After the couple left for their honeymonth – now with dragons of their own, it was easier to they decided to travel around the archipelago instead of being locked away at their new home – Gray thought it would be time to ask, but his father told him he was sending Gray away to visit some of their allies, Erza would accompany him.

"I can't believe you will be gone for a month." Juvia whispered while snuggling closer to him. They were at her house, where he was spending the last night before his trip – he had snuck out of his own house once enough time passed, and he knew his father and the rest of Berk would be asleep. He had to leave Avalanche at the stables to not raise suspicions to his whereabouts.

He got inside her house after petting Bozu, scratching his chin like he loved for a few minutes – the dragon had finally made his peace with his human's mate – and entering through the personal stable built attached to the house made it less likely to someone see him.

Juvia had been waiting for him and they didn't lose time speaking at first. Now, slightly calmer and recovering, Gray held her tight, the front of her body pressed against his side and her head on his shoulder and her fingers drawing some invisible patterns on his chest while he had his arm around her shoulder, his thumb caressing her skin.

"Me neither." He sighed. "You know my father is trying to make me take on more chiefly duties, so he wants me to work on my diplomacy skills."

Juvia chuckled. "You _do_ need to perfect those."

"Hey." He said, playfully and she giggled, hiding her face on his neck and Gray couldn't help but to smile. Ever since they got together – ever since he met her, really – it became easier to smile, his mother's death when he was young really traumatized him. "I know I told you I'd take you with me when I went to another mission, but…"

"It's alright." She kissed his neck and trailed up to his cheek and finally his lips. "This time you are telling Juvia you are and where you are going, and you promised to send her Terror Mails while you are away."

"I will." Gray told her.

"As long as you are aware Juvia has her own dragon to go get you if you don't return in time, plus she has your itinerary."

Gray actually laughed at that. "That would do wonder to my credibility with the other tribes: seen being dragged home by my girlfriend because I missed a deadline."

"Juvia will be sure to have her armor, spear and dragon with her so they can see why you'd be afraid of her wrath."

"Oh, they would understand." Gray chuckled. "You are quite fearsome when you hold that thing."

"And don't you forget it." She told him. "Juvia might be small but she can fight."

"I like to think I am safe from all that." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"You are."

"Good, so I get to enjoy the show if you go Berserker on someone." Gray kissed her. "You know I always like to watch you fight."

"Yes." Juvia giggled and they stayed in silence for a few minutes. "I'll really miss you."

"I know, I will too." He kissed her temple. "Just a few weeks and I will be back, okay?"

"Okay."

He dared to stay a little while longer – they were up until late, slipping out of her house early in the morning after giving her a kiss, which she returned sleepily before returning to sleep.

Later, when they said their good-byes in front of town, they had to prevent themselves to kiss each other and hugged instead. Her smile was sad and so was his, but he knew they would see each other soon.

 **#**

Gray arrived at Berk late that night and after saying his good-bye to Erza, he stopped by Juvia's house and saw Bozu's stable was empty which meant Juvia was out and he felt so tired – Avalanche was tired too – so he chose to go home instead.

Icepick, his father's Nadder chirped happily when he saw Avalanche and Gray. Icepick was more than happy to share his fish with Avalanche and was more than glad to receive chin scratches and his back for a while and then petted his own dragon before going inside his house.

His father was by the fire and pretty much every flat surface of their home was covered in baked goods, making Gray frown. Silver looked up when he saw his son come inside and smiled, getting up to hug the younger Fullbuster.

"Son! We were expecting you tomorrow! How was the trip?"

"It went very well, we made some good treaties and since we ended things earlier and decided to fly straight back." Gray answered and reached for some bread – gods, he was starving – and frowned. "Oh, did Juvia stop by? She baked theses, right?" His girlfriend was a great baker, she could bake about anything and it would taste _amazing_.

Silver cleared his throat. "Yes, but I bought them, actually."

"Really?" Gray frowned, looking around and saw some sweets, cakes and pies. "Were you waiting for the whole town to come over to eat?"

"Gray, I know you are tired and we need to talk about your trip, but we need to talk about another subject." Silver sighed. "Something happened while you were away. It involves Juvia-chan."

His heart almost stopped with his father's words. "What do you mean? Is she alright? Was that the reason she wasn't home?"

"Of course you went there first." Silver chuckled lightly. "She is fine, physically."

" _Physically_?"

"Sit down." Silver told his son and he returned to his seat in front of the fire and pointed the other seat to Gray, who did what he was told. "What are really your intentions with Juvia-chan, son?"

"What?" Gray was confused for a second: his father sort of knew his intentions, Gray had told him not to accept any marriage proposals, that he was taken, and Silver seemed to really love Juvia, making her call 'Father' when it was only them. "Dad…"

"Answer the question, Gray." Silver was completely serious, and it threw Gray off for a moment, he clearly meant business and was using his Chief voice and glare.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I want to marry her. Soon. I got her betrothal gift months ago."

"Good." Silver sighed in relief. "That's good." Then, he stopped. "Why haven't you proposed if you had a gift all this time?"

"I was worried she'd think I was doing to try to make her forgive me faster about me leaving for six months." Gray told his father. "But what happened? Why all these questions?"

"There is a rumor going around about how you snuck into her house in a very odd hour and snuck out at the break of dawn a few times." Silver told his son, who paled. "I know life at the Edge made you two closer and I knew you snuck out to meet her, but I always thought you were being careful."

"I was!" Gray passed a hand through his hair but then, froze, cheeks reddening. "You knew?"

Silver rolled his eyes. " _Of course_ I knew, Gray. Your room is right above mine and I'm a light sleeper after years of dragon raids. Besides, you are young, of course you'd go out and see her whenever you could and now, pretty much the whole town knows."

"Shit, this is not good." Gray groaned. "We were so careful."

"Sometimes it's not enough." Silver told him. "Are you very sure you want to marry her?"

"Yes!"

Silver looked extremely uncomfortable with his next question: "Was she… Were you… Were you her first?"

"Dad!" Gray could feel even his ears get red with the question.

"Hey, I don't care but if I need to make an argument in front of the counsel about her, I need to tell him you were the one who… took her virtue." The Chief looked as uncomfortable as Gray felt.

"Yes. We were each other's… only ones." He finally muttered. "I don't get it, though. Why does it matter if there's a rumor?"

"Even though it's not against the law for a woman to share her bed with whomever she wants to, the stigma of it, stays and we are _Vikings_ , we have a lot of those and we are stubborn with change." Silver told Gray. "Juvia has been selling her bake goods for a while but ever since the rumor came out, no one is buying from her. I've noticed a couple of days ago and I thought she might be low on money after two weeks of people ignoring her stand at the marked and I couldn't let that happen, that's why I bought everything she had today."

"Hence all the food." Gray waved around. " _Thorsdammit_ , baking is her trade! If no one buys it…" He stopped, the weight of his father's words finally sinking in. Without her sales, she wouldn't have enough money to buy her necessities. " _Shit,_ dad. Winter is coming soon and if she doesn't have money…"

"Yes, son: _shit_." Silver agreed. "If I were you, I'd propose to her soon to quiet the town and let me tell you, now it's going to take a while to convince the counsel about the marriage. She doesn't have a family, lands, she's even foreigner and now with this rumor that turned out to be true…"

"What? The counsel can't decide-"

"Oh, they _can_ and they _do_ , son." Silver told him. "You need their approval to marry anyone."

"Well, you can tell the counsel to shove it." Gray got up from his seat, feeling angry suddenly. "Tell them if I don't marry her, I will marry no one and the Fullbuster won't have any legitimate children and I don't even care." Gray was feeling angry at the town and the close-minded people. "I will be Chief but I will not leave Juvia so good luck with the counsel deciding which of my cousins will be the Chief after me, which can possibly start a civil war."

"I won't abandon Berk, I know my duties, but I am not abandoning Juvia either. She'll be my wife in everything but legally if that's what they want."

Silver looked at his son with pride. "Good, son. When I discuss this with the counsel, I'll bring you with me so you can tell it to their faces. You should _propose_ to her first, though."

Gray stopped on his tracks. "Oh, great. Now she's gonna think I will propose because we were caught." He groaned in frustration. "Gods, will _ever_ be a good time?"

"Yes, tomorrow after you have a good night's sleep." Silver said. "Explain to her, that girl has been in love with you since day one. It shouldn't be hard."

"I hope so." Gray sighed. "But she's a Viking and you know how stubborn we are."

"Oh yes, it took me three tries with your mother before she said yes."

"Great, dad, thanks. As if I wasn't freaking out enough."

 **#**

 **AN:** Next chapter is the proposal and of course, that means more Gruvia in the chapter, I promise! Yes, a fourth unplanned chapter. Sorry!

Thanks to: **janestripes** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **hotrodren** **,** **Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi** **,** **earthstar001** **,** **CoeurDePluie** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **, Guest, Waffels,** **KassfromVenus** **,** **xxValkyriexx,** **Amimonmona,** **ILoveSxS** **,** **Snavej** and **figmentofimagen**! You rock!

04/18/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Part IV

**AN:** Here we go! Last chapter! Thanks for reading this crazy story LOL

 **#**

 **Dragon Heart**

 **#**

The next day, Gray woke up early with his father shaking him to remind him of the meeting and it took him a moment to remember how important that day was. He was going to talk to the council before things got too out of hand and he was finally going to propose to Juvia.

Silver left to the Great Hall, leaving his son to prepare himself and Gray sat on his bed and looked towards his window and saw it get opened from outside by Avalanche, who gave him a dragon-version of a smile. The dragon was large enough to peek to the second-floor of his house. "Good morning to you too, Avalanche. Got a good night's sleep?" The dragon made an agreeable sound. "Good, we have a long day ahead of us. At least, I do, you will probably just laze around and eat fish." Avalanche snorted in annoyance and Gray chuckled. "Sorry, sorry."

Gray got up and stretched his muscles and looked for his shirt. "You know, if Juvia and I are getting married, we will need to move from here. I doubt my dad – or _we_ – will be much comfortable here." He put his dark gray shirt on. "We could probably move to her house for a while but it's already small for just her as it is, imagine both of us and two dragons?" He found his pants and yawned while putting them. "My dad will probably want to build us a bigger, better house." He glanced at Avalanche, whose head was tilted, as if in question. "He'll want us to… have _hatchlings_ soon." Ava cooed happily and Gray groaned. "Oh, not you too." He rolled his eyes. "Just because you go to get busy every year in Snoggletog, doesn't mean we want a clutch of babies every year."

Avalanche rolled his own eyes and grumbled as if to say 'stupid human doesn't understand life cycle'.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the moron." Gray stomach grumbled, and he finally stood after putting his boots and he went through his chest of clothes to find the necklace he bought for Juvia all those months ago and put it on his pocket. "Come on, Avalanche. I hope dad didn't take everything he bought from Juvia to the Great Hall." His stomach grumbled even louder.

Gray went downstairs and found his father had left a small basket with sweet bread and he grabbed two before leaving the house, where Avalanche was already waiting for him.

Since he had been away for so long, he preferred to walk so he could greet people, Avalanche following him and the large dragon would stop from time to time because the berkian children would like to climb on him to slide down on his wing and being very patient, he granted their wishes for a moment while Gray smirked at it – at first sight Avalanche was scary but inside, was a big softie.

Gray entered the Great Hall and saw it was almost empty, safe from the council – at times, the doors were closed to the common people, so they could discuss important things – and Gray gulped. It was time.

"Good morning." He said to the men and women of the council and they all nodded. "Thank you for receiving me."

"Step forward, son." Silver said, using his 'chief voice', as Gray liked to call. Icepick, his father's Deadly Nadder sat behind his human and crooned happily when he saw Gray but then quiet down, knowing when to. "As the Heir of Berk, you asked for this meeting last night as a matter of utter importance."

"I did." Gray cleared his throat. "Since I am the Heir, I know it is my duty to inform the Council when I have decided something that will impact my life and my family line so now I am informing the council whom I am going to marry." Some of them started to whisper amongst themselves and Gray continued to speak. "I will marry Juvia Lockser."

" _What_?" One of the men said, Nosemole was his name.

"This is unacceptable!" Another replied.

"After the rumors we heard, is this an attempt to restore her honor? Is she with child?" An older woman asked.

"No." Gray answered between his gritted teeth. "I want to marry her because we love each other."

Most of them scoffed. "Love, he says. I have eyes, my boy, she's one of the prettiest girls on the island so I know what your 'love' is." The man had the audacity to wink at Gray, who growled and took a step towards the table at the same time Avalanche bared his teeth towards the man, who shrunk in fear.

" _Gray_." Silver's voice was firm and brought Gray back from his fury haze.

"It's alright, Avalanche." Gray said over his shoulder and the Stormcutter relaxed just a bit but kept his eyes on the man. The dark-haired Viking cleared his throat and resumed his addressing to the Council. "I have already talked to my father with and he is agreeable with the match."

"Is this true, Silver?" The younger of the two women in the Council asked, curious – Gray was glad she didn't seem outraged like the others.

"It is, Phlegma." The Chief nodded. "Gray had told me of his intentions of marrying the girl a year ago and I gave him my blessing." Silver twisted the truth a little, since all Gray had done was tell his father he didn't need to look for brides for him anymore, but whatever helped the council accept the union was more than valid.

"That was _before_ he was seeing sneaking inside her hut late at night and leaving her hut early in the morning." One of the older men, Sven, said.

"I like the girl, Chief, I really do: her baking is great, she's sweet and kind to everyone. She always helps me with the steps at the main square when she sees me struggling with my staff for balance." Jarl, the oldest of them all, spoke slowly. "All those things are good qualities for a Chief's Wife."

"Elder Jarl, haven't you heard about her being intimate with him before marriage?" Nosemole asked.

Jarl rolled his deep blue eyes. "She was being intimate with _him_." He pointed at Gray – he felt hopeful, Jarl was one of the most respected elders in Berk and if he were to be on his side… "And he wants to marry her. I do not believe you married a 'maid' yourself, Nosemole." Jarl snorted and the other chuckled when Nosemole's face turned red. "It's not the girl's reputation I am concerned about, especially since it is not a crime and anyone can see she loves the boy more than anything in the world." Jarl said and looked at Gray. "Am I to assume she was a maiden before you took her?"

Gray blushed, but thankfully his father's similar question the night before prepared him for the answer. "Yes, sir. There hasn't been anyone else for the both of us."

"Hm, I see." Jarl nodded. "Taking _that_ out of the way, as I was saying, I like the girl and she would be a good wife for our future chief" Gray's heart leaped inside his chest in hope "but, what advantages does she give to Berk?"

Gray blinked twice, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"She is a nice girl, but she's an orphan without money, land or political ties. An heir should marry to increase the town's wealth and she is just a baker. So tell me, Gray, what advantages does she bring to Berk?"

Taking aback by the question for a moment, Gray took a few seconds to answer the elder. "She is one of the most talented riders at Berk, one of the best and bravest warriors we have. As you said, she is also kind, sweet and willing to help others at the same time she can use a spear to take down an enemy and I have seen her make such stunts in the air during battle you wouldn't believe unless you saw it. You are right, she doesn't have much material things to give; all she can give to Berk is herself and we would be _fools_ not to take it.

"Being Chief isn't easy, I have seen my father do it with and without my mother and I could see how much harder it became after she passed." Gray threw a sad look to his father and received one back. "That's why choosing the right person to share the responsibilities with is so important. Juvia is that person to me, I have learned to count on her, to see her as an extension of myself because of how deeply we care for each other."

Gray saw some of the council members nodding, but others were still skeptical, but he needed to be completely honest, as he was with his father the night before.

"This is just a formality, though. I am notifying you because it is my duty as Heir and it must be done. When the time comes, I _will_ step in and be Chief, but I will do it with her by my side whether we are married or not." There were gasps and whispering around the table.

"Are you going to live in sin, then?" Nosemole asked.

"I am going to live with the woman I chose and who chose me back." Gray's tone was cold. "We will be husband and wife in everything but title and once we say the words to each other, it doesn't matter what you agreed or not, the _gods_ will know and bless us." He raised his chin. "I will recognize all of our children and if you think my bloodline is too _scandalous_ , you can choose one of my cousins' offspring to be Chief after me." Another round of gasps. Everyone knew the Fullbuster had two cousin clans: the Fullers and the Boostars and deciding which would receive the chiefdom would most likely cause a civil war and Gray was counting on it to scare the council enough to agree to the wedding. "Good luck with that, by the way." Gray smirked.

Unexpectedly, Jarl started to laugh. "You are a smart boy, Gray Fullbuster."

"Chief!" Wart exclaimed. "Did you agree with this?"

"I married for love, Wart, and I will not force my son to give up on having the same amazing thing I did because you can only think of strengthening our tribe with _money_." Silver told the council. "Have any of you thought about making our own people have stronger bonds with the Chief? I know Juvia and during the months she was away alone at Dragon's Edge, every time she came to Berk, she checked on me, she spent time with me, assuring me Gray was fine even though I knew she was as scared as I was about his safety. Even now, he was gone for almost a month and every night she stopped by my house to keep me company for a while. I have seen her play with the children for nothing in return while their parents needed something important done and had no one to supervise their children. I saw her give bread for two weeks to a family whose house burned down because they didn't have anything to eat when she was struggling herself. Seeing that, I knew she was made to be by son's side because I could see how genuine she was."

"All of you tried to marry me off again after I lost Mika and I denied every proposal. I guarantee you, my son is even more stubborn than I am so I really wouldn't test him." Silver smirked. "I already call her daughter and I already consider her part of my family. In my eyes, we couldn't do better regarding a wife for the next Chief." Silver told them.

Jarl chuckled after a moment. "I guess we all know what to do now, huh?" He asked. "All in favor of the union between our Heir and Juvia Lockser, say 'aye'."

 **#**

He could marry her! Gray was trying to contain himself, but the knowledge he could actually marry his girlfriend was overwhelming and he was almost skipping his steps, but he had a reputation to maintain so he took a few breaths and calmed himself.

After talking to what seemed like, the whole town of Berk, he finally reached his destinations on the outskirts of town and he could feel the looks of some of his people as he walked towards Juvia's hut, but he didn't care. They would stop talking about it soon anyways.

The smell of baked goods hit him hard and the familiarity of it made Gray's heart leap in anticipation when he heard her talk – probably to Bozu through the window of his stall to the kitchen.

Thor, how times had changed, hadn't it? Their first meeting had been so crazy, who would've thought one day he would be on his way to ask her to marry him.

He approached the door and knocked, hearing her ask for him to wait a second and a few moments later, she opened the door and she cleaned her hands on her apron until she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Gray-sama!" She shrieked in excitement and threw herself on him and Gray wrapped his arms around her and smelling her unique scent, calming him when he didn't even know he was antsy. She kissed him on the mouth soundly. "Oh, father said you would have an important council meeting early today, otherwise Juvia would've come to your house. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He just agreed and gave her another kiss before Avalanche started to make noises behind them. "Alright you big baby." Gray rolled his eyes but let go of Juvia and the blunette giggled when she stepped outside her hut to pet her boyfriend's dragon.

"Hello, Ava!" Juvia scratched under his chin and the large dragon all but purred. He rubbed his head on Juvia's head, messing her hair up and she just laughed – even Gray smirked at the scene. "Juvia missed you too." Avalanche gurgled happily. "Alright, Bozu's at his stall but you two are too big to fit there, so why don't you two play behind the house?" The Stormcutter practically bounced in excitement and after receiving a nod from Gray, went around the house, to the door of Bozu's pen and the humans could hear excited noises from both dragons; they hadn't seen each other in weeks and missed their friend. "Come inside." Juvia told Gray. "Juvia is finishing a pie."

"Alright." The Heir of Berk agreed and waited until she got inside to get inside and close the door and the moment it was closed, Juvia had him pinned against it, Gray's arms around her, kissing each other deeply, hands roaming anywhere they could possibly go. "Shit, I missed you." Gray whispered, his lips on the side of her neck.

"Me too." Juvia replied, putting her hands on his hair, pulling his head up so they could kiss again. "No more long trips for a while."

"Alright." He agreed easily and kissed her much gentler than before. Even if he wanted to put her over his shoulder and take her to her bed, he ha to settle things with her first. "Juvia…" He said after they stopped kissing. "My father told me what happened while I was gone."

The blunette sighed and shook her head. "Juvia thought he would. She told him he didn't need to buy all my things but he insisted."

"Well, winter _is_ coming."

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia is sure Bozu wouldn't mind if Juvia let him inside so she could cuddle with him during the nights you can't and you know he has been dying to feed me worms, so… if the time comes, Juvia will take on his offer." She joked. "Juvia will be fine."

"But the villagers are talking-"

"Let them." Juvia threw her braid over her shoulder, towards her back. "All they do is talk. A few years ago it would have affected me a lot, but not now. Juvia hasn't done anything wrong and she won't let them make her think she did." The glint of rebellion in her eyes made Gray's heart stop for a while; it made her even more beautiful.

Thorsdamn it, he was a lucky man.

"Marry me." He blurted out and Juvia frowned.

"What?"

His idiot mouth had moved before he could think of the right thing to say to her and now his mind was a scramble of ideas of how to fix it.

"I… asked you to marry me." He repeated, stupidly. "I… The council… They didn't want me to because of what we did but we can get married now." His mind really gave up on him, huh? "No one will care about the rumors anymore."

On retrospect, he could've phrased… the _whole thing_ , better.

" _No_." She answered him, almost offended.

Even with a lame ass proposal as that one, Gray always thought she would jump on the opportunity to marry him no matter what. " _What?_ "

"No. Juvia isn't going to marry you like _this_." She pushed him away and he took a step back from her.

"Like _what?_ "

"You are feeling guilty about what people knowing about what we've done. Juvia will _not_ marry you because of it. Juvia won't marry you because you think this is the honorable thing to do. You think my honor will be restored with us getting married." It was the first time since they met he saw her get really annoyed at him.

"Well, _yes_ , but-"

"Juvia's honor is _her own_ and _no one_ but _her_ can take it from me and just because we make love without being married, does not mean my honor is gone. Juvia is still as honorable as before so you don't have to restore anything." Gray groaned with her stubbornness but couldn't really fault her: they were Vikings after all and being stubborn was a big part of it.

Juvia had won him over because of it, he would do the same to her that time.

"Juvia, stop." He raised his voice a little and she stopped talking, huffing in annoyance. "This is going all wrong. Let me start over."

"The answer will be the sa-"

"Let me speak!" Gray rolled his eyes and Juvia crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to explain himself. "Thank you. Now, I know the timing is a little off, but this time I couldn't wait any longer." Juvia frowned and he was glad he had her full attention now. He took the necklace from inside his pocket and showed it to her. "I bought this as a betrothal gift almost a year ago, while I was in my mission." Her blue eyes widened with his words. "I knew I wanted to marry you for a long time, Juvia."

"Wha- Why-?"

"When I came back, I didn't want to ask you and let you think I was doing it so you could forgive me for leaving you for six months." Gray explained. "So, I waited and then we were moving back here, settling down again, things were hectic for a while. I finally thought enough time had passed after Natsu and Lucy's wedding but then my father asked me to travel the archipelago and I didn't want to ask you to marry and leave for a month. I promised myself I would do it when I returned."

"But surprise, surprise: everyone seems to be gossiping about us and I knew for certain you would think I was going to do this out of duty. You are not the only one to know _a lot_ about your significant other." He smirked a bit but then it vanish. "I wasn't expecting the 'no', though."

"Uh… sorry?" Juvia asked.

Gray shook his head. "It's fine, it was a crappy way to ask someone to marry them. So I hope to do better this time. He took a deep breath. "Juvia, I know you are the person I want to spend my life with, who I want to be by my side, to be my partner in everything." Juvia was looking at him with wide eyes and he could see her eyes start to shine with tears. "I don't say this enough, but I do love you and _that_ is the reason I am asking so… will you marry me?"

It took her a moment to answer. "This isn't about the people talking about us?"

"No." He shook his head.

"This isn't you trying to make me 'honorable' again?"

"As you said, only you can do that."

"Gray Fullbuster if Juvia finds out in forty years you did this just to ease your conscience, you will be in _so much_ trouble!" She let a few tears fall between her giggles.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Gray smiled, knowing the answer.

"Of course it's a yes!" The blunette pulled him for a hug and a kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "And yes! How could Juvia say 'no'?"

"Well, you did say 'no' earlier." Gray pointed out.

"Doesn't count." She told him gleefully and kissed him again and Gray held her as close as he could. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He whispered, knowing he needed to learn to say it more often. Gray got the necklace and put it over her head, the pendant with a dragon and a raindrop on it and she looked at it with wonder.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and pulled him for another kiss. "Can we please get married right now?"

Gray actually laughed out loud at her question. "Actually, my father and the Council decided to wait until after winter, so we can celebrate spring, the wedding and get the invitations to the other clans to come – sadly, I am the Heir and this will be a huge thing. Unless you get pregnant, _that_ would expedite things; trust me." He snorted. "But if you want, we can say the words right here, right now so we can be married under the gods' eyes."

Juvia was surprised to hear him speak so freely of it and with such certainty. "Would you do that?"

Gray sighed. "Juvia, I just fought the Council of Berk to marry you and told them I'd live with you even without their approval. I am very committed to this."

"You did _what_?"

"That pie you mentioned before, is it in the oven yet?" Juvia shook her head, still in disbelief. "Good. Let's go to your room, say the damn words and consummate it so the Council can't change their minds. I'll fill you in what happened, then."

When she hesitated, Gray hoisted her up from the floor and put her on his shoulder, earning a fit of giggles from his soon-to-be-wife and he smiled as well. He was exactly where he meant to be.

 **#**

 **The End**

 **#**

AN: Yay, another story finished! I hope this was a good story with a good end. I hope I didn't disappoint with the Council meeting or the proposal! Thanks for reading and the support!

Thanks to: **Snavej** **,** **mdmpinkie9088** **,** **Martygruvialover** **,** **ILoveSxS** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **SrijitaTomlinson,** **earthstar001** **,** **Juvia is my spirit animal** and **Guest** , who reviewed last chapter! Thank you!

06/01/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
